90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Omar Shirazi
Omar Shirazi, portrayed by Shaun Duke is a recurring character introduced in 90210, the fourth series of the Beverly Hills, 90210 continuity. Character Overview Omar Shirazi is Navid Shirazi's father and a pornographic movie producer. In season three he is exposed to have knowingly hired underage actors to star in his films. 90210 Season 1 His first appearance is when Adrianna Tate-Duncan shows up at Navid's house and his parents invite her for dinner. During the dinner, Omar says that he is happy to finally meet her and then he introduces Adrianna to his wife and several members of his extended family who are gathered in the living room. He later appears when Adrianna and Navid arrive for dinner with him and his wife. Navid's mother asks Adrianna how she's been. Adrianna smiles and reveals her pregnant belly, causing Navid's mum to drop a vase of flowers. Navid's parents are upset and Navid tells them they are getting married. The two go through the statements that Navid predicted they would say. They eventually accept Navid's decision to raise the baby and Navid tells them that the baby isn't actually his and they then refuse to let him raise the baby. Navid takes Adrianna aside and gives her a hug. Navid's parents tell him he can't get married and raise Adrianna's baby. They tell him he can still date her, but they won't allow them to get married. Season 2 He is with Atoosa Shirazi at the hospital after Navid gets pushed down the stairs. Season 3 He and his wife are supporting Navid during the achievement awards at West Beverly Hills High. In the episode, Navid finds out that his father is using underage girls in his movies. The next day Navid is having breakfast with his father and talks to him about the underage girl at his school working in one of his porn movies and he tells Navid that he is going to take care of it and the girl will be fired. Navid goes to his father's office and fights with him for lying and using young girls on his films but his father tells him that this is what gives them money and buys Navid's stuff. Navid leaves angry and goes to talk to his advisor because he wants to rewrite his paper and tells her about his father's illegal job. Navid gets home and finds his family sitting on the steps. His dad's been in with the lawyers all day and he wants to talk to Navid. His dad confronts him about what he said to his guidance counsellor. Navid admits he may have said something. Now his dad is being investigated by the authorities for child pornography and he could go to jail. Navid finds his dad on the phone, and waits for him to finish. His dad is very abrupt with him, even after he apologises. His dad is angry because Navid couldn't keep his big mouth shut. Navid sets the record straight, that he is not in trouble because of him, he's in trouble because he broke the law. His dad can't hear it and order Navid to leave. Navid comes home so he can be yelled at again but his mum tells him his dad's has left as he was afraid he'd get sent to jail. Season 4 In the season premiere, it is revealed that the entire family is now living in Switzerland. Silver goes to see Navid but it's really for his father to talk some sense into him. Navid's dad says he'll turn himself in to protect his son and Navid is sorry that is has to come to this. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4